The present invention relates to a device for cooling hot, compressed, dust-laden gases and consisting of an inner structure made out of cooled tubes, positioned inside a pressurized container, and containing several straight partitions made out of tubes and paralleling the longitudinal axis of the inner structure.
A device of this type in the form of a radiator is known from German OS No. 3 208 421. It is employed to cool gases deriving from a gasification reactor. The straight partitions intensively cool the gases. The radiator in the known device communicates with a separate downstream convection cooler with nested heat-emitting surfaces.